


Neue Zeiten

by Duece



Series: Neue Zeiten [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece
Summary: Neue Zeiten brechen in Hogwarts an, nach dem das Ministerium mal wieder Mist baut. Fortsetzung zu Bye, bye Snape





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [New Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865907) by [Duece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece)



> Fortsetzung zu Bye, bye Snape

Es war der 20 August 1993….  
   
_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_  
_Schulleiterbüro_  
_Schulleiter_  
_Grafschaft Hogsmead_  
_Schottland_  
_Großbritannien_  
  
_Abteilung für Magische Ausbildung_  
  
_Sehr geehrter Professor Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_  
  
_wie sie schon in der letzten Sitzung des Wizengamot und in der nachfolgenden Besprechung mitgeteilt bekommen haben hier noch einmal die Wichtigsten Fakten:_  
  
_-          Erhöhung der Studiengebühren von 500₲ auf 5.000₲ pro Jahr_  
_§  2500₲ zuzahlen an das Zaubereiminesterium_  
_§  1500₲ zuzahlen an den Schulbeirat_  
_§  750₲ zuzahlen an A.H.G Stiftung_  
_§  250₲ zuzahlen an Hogwarts_  
_-          Kürzung der Studienförderung von 500₲ auf 10₲ pro Student_  
_-          Erhöhung der jährlichen Steuern für Ländereien und ähnlichen um 15.000₲ auf 120.000₲_  
  
_Die Zahlungen sind bis zum 31. August eines jeden Jahren in die Entsprechenden Tresore in Gringotts zu zahlen. Bei verzug wird ihnen ein Strafzins in Höhe von 15.7% pro Woche berechnet._  
  
_Hochachtungsvoll_  
  
_Simon Harry Bevan_  
_Ministerium für Zauberei, Abteilung für Magische Ausbildung_  
   
Dumbledore las den Brief zum zweiten Mal, denn obwohl er wusste was auf ihn zu kam war er doch überrascht. Er zog sich seine Halbmond Brille aus und drehte den Bügel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Ein leises Glocken Leuten, lies ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken, denn Jemand hatte den Gargoyle der die Treppe zu seinem Büro bewachte geöffnet.  
   
Er brauchte kein Hellseher sein um zu wissen, wer dort hinaufkam.  
„Hallo Minerva, ich nehme an du hast auch einen Brief bekommen.“ Sagte er kurz nach dem die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
„Die können sie doch nicht mehr alle haben. Was erlauben die sich? Haben wir einen Esel der Galleone scheißt?“ fing die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin an, wobei ihre Flüche immer extremer wurden.  
Dies war eine Seite Minerva McGonagall Professor für Verwandlung, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, sie man nur sehr selten sah. Ihr volles Schottisches Temperament kann nur sehr selten zum Vorscheinen.  
   
Dumbledore wusste, das Minerva, wenn sie sich erst einmal in eine Sache so herein gesteigert hatte lange brauchte um wieder runterzukommen und so hörte er ihr einfach zu und musste teilweise sogar leicht Lächeln als er hörte was sie mit dem Ministerium machen würde.  
Nach fast zehn Minuten war Minerva soweit abgekühlt, das man wieder mit ihr eine vernünftige Konversation führen konnte.  
   
„Also Minerva, uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als diese Zahlungen zu tun. Wenn wir es nicht machen würden könnten sie uns im schlimmsten Fall dichtmachen. Auch wenn es nicht soweit kommen wird. Ich habe die Zahlen durchgerechnet. Wenn alles gut geht kommen wir am Ende des Schuljahres mit etwas mehr als 5.000₲ an Überschuss heraus.“ Sprach Albus.  
„Das mag ja alles sein Albus, aber was ist mit den Eltern? Wie sollen wir ihnen erklären, das sie auf einmal 500 für jedes Jahr zahlen müssen? Was machen Familien wie die Weasley?“ wollte Minerva wissen.  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
Es war der nächste Tag gegen 14:00 Uhr, als Minerva durch die Winkelgasse in Richtung Gringotts ging. Hier und da blieb stehen um mit Leuten zureden. Sie kam an den Stufen von Gringotts und seufzte kurz, bevor sie erhobenen Hauptes die Stufen emporstieg. Die beiden Goblinwachen ignorierte sie gekonnt, als sie durch die Haupttore trat.  
Sie suchte sich den Schalter mit der kürzesten Warte Zeit und Stellte sich an.  
   
„Name?“ grunzte der Goblin vor ihr.  
„Countess Minerva McGonagall. Ich habe um 15:00 Uhr einen Termin mit Nagnok, wegen des Hogwarts Tresors. Ich werde warten, bis er Zeit für mich hat.“ Antwortete Minerva mit fester, aber respektvoller Stimme.  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
Nach Minerva Nagnok erklärt hatte warum sie hier war sah der Goblin sie mit einem zahnlosen Lächeln an. Äußerlich ließ sie sich nicht anmerken, denn sie wusste was es bedeutete einen Goblin Lächeln zu sehen. Die meisten die einen Goblin lächeln sahen konnten nicht mehr darüber berichten.  
   
„Countess McGonagall, sie sind doch bestimmt mit dem Pachtvertrag von Hogwarts vertraut?“ fragte der Goblin noch immer Lächelnd.  
„Nach dem letzten zwischen Fall habe ich mich damit beschäftigen müssen. Also habe ich ihn Komplet gelesen.“  
„Gut. Dann wissen sie ja auch wem das Schloss und das drum liegende Land gehört?“  
„Natürlich. Earl Peverell ist der Besitzer und wenn ich mich nicht irre gehören ihm auch die angrenzenden vier Grafschaften.“  
„Da liegen sie Richtig. Earl Peverell gehört ein Großteil dieser Region. Er ist nur der Queen Rechenschaft schuldig. In dem Vertrag von 1651, handelte der damalige Earl einen Vertrag mit dem Zaubereiministerium aus, als Stimmen lauter wurden, das das Zaubereiministerium ein Mitspracherecht bei der Schulbildung ihrer Kinder haben sollte. Für dieses Mitspracherecht solle das die kosten für die Ausbildung eines jeden Schüllers übernehmen.“ Kam eine Stimme von hinter Minerva.  
   
Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie dort Ragnuk III, den Leiter von Gringotts.  
„Mein Fürst.“ Kam es von Nagnok, ehe er sich hinkniete.  
„Erhebe dich Nagnok. Als ich hörte warum Countess McGonagall zu uns kam musste ich persönlich kommen.“  
„Natürlich mein Fürst. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ihr meinen Platz nehmen würdet.“ Sprach Nagnok noch immer kniend.  
Ragnuk ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, neben dem Nagnok nun stand.  
„Countess McGonagall, was Wenige wissen, ist das die vier Gründer von Hogwarts alle anders mit Nachnamen hießen. Deshalb gehört dem Duke auch so viel Lang. Das ist aber für einen anderen Tag. Um auf den Vertrag zurückzukommen. Es gibt dort eine Klausel, die besagt das, dass Zaubereiministerium so viel zahlen muss wie jeder Schüler an Gebühren zahlen muss. Diese Gebühren werden so festgelegt, das davon das Essen für das Schuljahr und ein paar andere Sachen bezahlt werden kann. Sprich, da ein Schüler im Moment 500₲ zahlt, muss das Zaubereiministerium weitere 500₲ zahlen. Da dies nicht mehr Stimmt, hat der Duke den Vertrag mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst.“ Erklärte Ragnuk.  
   
„Na toll, erst werden wir ausgeraubt und jetzt haben wir kein Geld mehr.“ Kam es frustriert von Minerva.  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt Countess McGonagall. Mit dem Erlöschen des Vertrages tritt die alte Regelung wieder in Kraft. Hogwarts erhält sein Geld nun wieder aus dem dafür vorgesehenen Tresor den Godric und Salazar zusammen eröffnet haben.“  
„Hogwarts hat noch einen Tresor? Ich dachte Tresor Nummer 345 wäre für die Schule. Zu mindestens ist das er Tresor für den ich in meiner Position Informationen bekommen habe.“ Sagte Minerva.  
„Das kann ich ihnen erklären. Da der Tresor nicht von der Schule benutz wurde gingen die Informationen an Earl Peverell.“ Erkläre Ragnuk Minerva, die sich allmählich ein besseres Bild von der Situation gemacht hatte.  
   
„Ragnuk, wäre es möglich das ich mit Earl Peverell rede?“ fragte Sie ihn.  
   
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
Es war zwei Tage her seitdem Minerva in Gringotts war und einer seitdem sie sich mit dem Earl getroffen hatte und so kam es dass sie nun wieder in Albus Büro saß.  
   
„Verstehe ich das richtig, wir sind unabhängig von den Zahlungen des Ministeriums? Wir brauchen denen nichts mehr zahlen?“ fragte dieser sie Ungläubig.  
„Nicht nur das Albus. Wir haben mehr Geld, was es uns ermöglicht Fächer wieder zu unterrichten, die das Ministerium aus Kostengrünen gestrichen hat. Und das Beste ist, die Abteilung für Magische Ausbildung hat nichts mehr zu sagen. Wir sind in allem unabhängig hat der Earl gesagt. Damit müssen wir uns nur an die Richtlinien des ICW halten. Die Information geht morgen an das Ministerium.“  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Ministerium für Zauberei_  
_Whitehall_  
_London_  
_England_  
_Großbritannien_  
  
_Abteilung für Magische Ausbildung_  
  
_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,_  
  
_hiermit teile ich ihnen die Aufhebung des Vertrages 145879 von 165 mit. Außerdem erkläre ich sie des Eidbruches für schuldig._  
  
_Earl Peverell_  
  
_Zu Händen:  -  Cornelius Oswald Fudge Minister für Zauberei,_  
_Elisabeth die Zweite, von Gottes Gnaden Königin des Vereinigten Königreiches Großbritannien und Nordirland und ihrer anderen Königreiche und Territorien, Oberhaupt des Commonwealth, Verteidigerin des Glaubens_


	2. Chapter 2

Griselda Marchbanks saß an ihrem Tisch und las sich ihre Memos durch, die sich seit letzter Woche bei ihr gesammelt hatten. Was, da sie nur einmal die Woche in ihrem Büro in der Abteilung für Magische Ausbildung war, eine Menge war.  
Sie hatte, wie jeder andere Die Kundmachung des Ministers vor wenigen Tagen gehört, in der er über die neuen Studiengebühren für Hogwarts sprach, was sie auch veranlasst hatte in den letzten Tagen die umfangreiche Bibliothek ihrer Familie aufzusuchen.  
Dort hatte sie nach Möglichkeiten gesucht, diese Erhöhung rückgängig zu machen, da sie bis zu der Veröffentlichung im Tagespropheten nichts darüber gehört hatte, denn solange sie lebte würde sie dafür sorgen, dass die Kinder, der Kinder, Ihrer Enkel die beste magische Ausbildung genießen würden wie sie selbst einst.  
So war sie auch auf den Pachtvertrag gestoßen und beim Archiv des Ministeriums eine Kopie beantragt, weshalb sie ihre Memos las.

„Griselda, schön dich hier zu sehen.“ Drang die Stimme ihrer Freundin Lady Augusta Longbottom an ihr Ohr.  
„Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe doch gut? Ich weiß doch wie gerne du deine Enkel besuchst.“ Sprach Lady Longbottom weiter, als sie das Büro betrat.  
„Natürlich geht es mir gut. Ich bin doch erst 153 Jahre alt. Da kann ich noch viel mit meinen Enkeln unternehmen.“ Kam es von Griselda.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass es nur 153 Jahre sind nicht 200?“ spottete Augusta.  
„Benimm dich. Im Gegensatz zu mir bist du mit deinen 70 Jahren noch ein klein Kind.“  
Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, als Madam Bones das Büro Betrat. 

„Griselda, Augusta, ihr solltet mich begleiten. Fudge hat eine Antwort auf seine Erhöhung der Studiengebühren bekommen und sie gefällt ihm nicht. Er hat eine Sondersitzung des Wizengamot einberufen.“ Meinte Amelia zu den beiden Damen.  
„So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, wenn sich ein Elternteil beschwert.“ Antwortete Augusta.  
„Augusta, weißt du noch was mit Snape passiert ist?“ wollte Amelia wissen.  
„Natürlich, wie kann ich es vergessen, wie dieser Death Eater aus Hogwarts hinausgeschmissen wurde. Mein Neville hat mir darüber berichtet und wir haben seine Erinnerung angeschaut. Ich habe mich noch nie mehr gefreut, wenn ein Lehrer ging.“  
„Nun, stell dir mal vor, da wurde mit dem Minister gemacht!“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In der Kammer des Wizengamot herrschte Hochbetrieb, Mitglieder gingen zu ihren Stühlen, Assistenten trugen Pergamentrollen zu ihren Vorgesetzten, Auroren gingen auf ihre Positionen und Mitglieder unterhielten sich untereinander.   
August, Griselda und Amelia hatten sich voneinander getrennt um auf ihre jeweiligen familiensitze zu gehen. Es dauert noch gut 10 Minuten bis alle Mitglieder auf ihren Stühlen saßen.  
Chief Warlock des Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore schlug mehr mals mit seinem Hammer auf seinen Tisch und rief so alle zur Ordnung und ruhe auf.  
„Meine sehr verehrten Hexen und Zaubrer. Dieses Notfalltreffen des Wizengamot hat unser sehr geschätzter Minister Fudge zusammengerufen. Als solches, übergebe ich das Wort an ihn.“ Mit diesen Worten eröffnete Dumbledore die Sitzung.  
„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren. Wie sie alle wissen haben ich in zusammen Arbeit mit Mitgliedern des Hogwarts Schulbeirates und hohen Mitgliedern der Abteilung Magische Ausbildung die Erhöhung der Studiengebühren beschlossen. Dies war notwendig, da die Kosten für Hogwarts nicht mehr alleine Vom Ministerium getragen werden konnten. Doch nun habe ich eine Beschwerde über diese Erhöhung bekommen.“ Trug Minister Fudge sein vorliegen vor dem Versammelten Wizengamot vor.  
„Wir sind hier, wegen einer einfachen Beschwerde?“ wollte Tiberius Ogden, eines der ältesten Mitglieder wissen.  
„Dafür sind wir doch gar nicht zuständig.“ War ein anderes Mitglied ein, was dazu führe das noch mehr Mitglieder ihren Unmut kundtaten.

Da es in der Kammer immer lauter wurde klopfte Albus erneut mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch und rief die Mitglieder zu ruhe auf: „Ruhe im Saal. Minister Fudge hat noch immer das Wort.“  
„Danke Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Wie ich schon sagte wir haben eine Beschwerde bekommen. In ihr wird der Pachtvertrag von Hogwarts aufgehoben.“

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten brach ein Tumult in der Kammer aus. Selbst Dumbledore schaffte es nicht wieder Ruhe ein zubringen.  
So bekamen nur wenige mit, wie zwei Personen den Raum betraten. 

Die wenigen, die es mitbekamen, sahen sie verwundert an, denn wenn eine Sitzung am Laufen war, waren nur die Türen zu Besuchergalerie geöffnet.   
Bei den beiden handelte es sich um einen Mann und eine Frau die allem Anschein nach in ihren Dreißigern waren. Beide trugen Roben von sehr guter Qualität und hatten eine Familien Wappen auf der linken Brustseite.

Grieselda gehörte zu den wenigen die die beiden bemerkten. Sie sah sich beide an und bekam ein Grinsen ins Gesicht.  
„Wie dein Großvater und Vater.“ Murmelte sie vor sich hin und sah den beiden nach, wie sie einen der seit Jahren leeren Plätze des Wizengamot.

Während Griselda die beiden im Auge behielt, nahm im Restlichen Saal das Chaos seinen Lauf.  
Erst als jemand einen Lauten Knall mit seinem Zauberstab machte fingen die Mitglieder an ruhiger zu werden, so dass es Albus schaffte ruhe ein zubringen.  
„Ich erteile dem Mitglied Greengrass das Wort.“ Dröhnte Albus stimme durch den Saal.  
„Danke Chief Warlock. Was ich gerne von Minister Fudge wissen würde, ist wer den Brief geschrieben hat bzw. an wenn der Brief noch ging. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass er nur an den Minister ging.“ Sprach das Oberhaupt der Greengrass Familie.  
„Hört, hört!“ reif Griselda.

„Ähm. Der Brief ging an mich und einen Muggle, mit Namen Elisabeth II. Gesendet wurde er von …“ klärte Fudge die Mittglieder auf, als er von jemanden Unterbrochen wurde.  
„Von mir. Ich habe diesen Brief gesendet.“ Sprach der Mann, der den Raum unbeobachtet betreten hatte.  
„Lord James Charlus Potter, Lord Potter, Earl Peverell und von den Toten wieder auferstanden.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Bombe war geplatzt. Earl Peverell war enttarnt, das er auch noch ein totgeglaubter war, war die Sahnehaube.  
„Ich habe den Vertag aufgekündigt, da das Ministerium sich nicht mehr darangehalten hat. Die Erhöhung der Studiengebühren war weder mit uns Abgesprochen noch waren sie notwendig. Die Erhöhung dient einzig und alleine dem Ministerium, den Schulbeiräten und vor allem dem Inhaber der A.H.G Stiftung, Minister Fudge persönlich.“  
Es wurde wieder laut, doch ein erneuter Kanonenschlag senkte die Lautstärke wieder.

„In den letzten 50 Jahren wurden die Gebühren nur minimal erhöht, da weniger Schüler nach Hogwarts kamen. Doch was hier gemacht wurde ist mehr als nur eine Erhöhung der Studiengebühren, wie es der Minister nennt. Von dem ganzen Galleonen die zu zahlen sind, fließen nur 250₲ in den Hogwarts Tresor. 250₲ von 5000₲. Bis jetzt fielen 500₲ an, von denen 400₲ für Hogwarts waren. Auch der Zuschuss des Ministeriums, der laut Vertrag derselben Summe entsprechen muss wurde auf 10₲ gekürzt. Das ist Vertragsbruch. Deshalb wir ab sofort der Alte Hogwarts Tresor wieder geöffnet und die Gebühren bleiben dieselben wie jetzt. Wenn weitere Fragen bestehen, werden meine Frau und ich sie ihnen gerne bei einem Treffen in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts in drei Tage beantworten.“

Ende


End file.
